Sword Art Online: Aura Kingdom Intruders
by EveBlaze14
Summary: After players are locked inside the world of Sword Art Online, a certain civilian takes action and decides to enter this game of life and death purely for the purpose of entertaining himself. A Story of what-if's.


This story is a crossover of both Aura Kingdom MMORPG and Sword Art Online Anime, story will be fit to match the SAO Timeline, many What-If events will occur Example: the event of saving Sachi and her guild. I do not own Sword Art Online or Aura Kingdom. Please respect the official release(s)

* * *

June 1st, 2008 Kazuki Kamakura was born. He's a child with snow white hair. He's been living with his Grandfather throughout most of his life after, his Guardians died, they were not his legitimate parents. He was abandoned when he was just at the age of five. When he found out about his from his Guardians, his only reply was that "Does it really matter?" That was his reply for almost anything, even for when his guardians whom took care of him for so long, his reply was the same. His Grandfather, trying to find a way to fix him somehow taught him kendo. He was a genius, he excelled very rapidly, he received many praise from lost of people and managed to make a few friends. But it didn't change his personality. He was also a wiz at Technology, Math, and Science, at least that's what everyone would say. The teachers wouldn't even bother trying to teach him anymore. He would always bottle himself up at a library and cram himself with knowledge on anything that seemed relevant to him.

During he spare time, he made an cyborg, it was an experiment of his, he wanted to befriend a machine, and it worked. Machines were his friends, he considered them more important than humans.

Innocent World (its English name is Aura Kingdom, the Japanese name for the game Fantasy Frontier) was released in the year 2013. Kazuki took an interest in this game, he liked a gameplay. The first class he picked was Duelist and Gunslinger as a subclass, until that is the 11th and 12th classes were released. Samurai and Necromancer. He liked used the Samurai class, so it was always his main when he made a new character, and for sub-classes he picked Necromancer. It was a good combination for him. He was enjoying the game, but it soon was shut down after 5 years in the year 2017. A day before it's complete and total shutdown he managed to save the data of all tow progress he made along with his own friend's data. It was at that time, he entered the world of gaming. Since he had passed Tokyo U at the age of 14. He saw no point in school anymore, he still practiced Kendo on a daily basis. Until he found out about the game Sword Art Online. He was excepted into the closed beta. It was an amazing experience for Kazuki, he meet a few people but didn't socialize with them. He only focused on the game. When the Closed Beta ended, he went back to focusing on creating a private server for "that" game.

November 6, 2022

Kazuki was 180cm (5'9) tall at the time and start of the online servers for the game Sword Art Online was about to begin. All seven of Kazuki's friends had got the game along with Kazuki a few hours before. Since they knew His Grandfather was out and that his house has alot of tech equipment, (to top it all off it was huge) they decided to all play it there, getting permission from all of their parents. Alright let's crack this baby up!" The guy was one of Kazuki's middle school friends, Daisuke Amagawa he had a height of 190cm (6'2) He was a year older than Kazuki and had brown hair. Back when he played Aura Kingdom, he was the Tank (Guardian) and his subclass Ravanger

Everyone about the start the game in agreement, except for one person, Ikumi Akimoto. She had a height of 175cm (5'7). She had black hair and Duelist/Gunslinger player of their group in Aura Kingdom. This girl was friends with both Kazuki and Daisuke. Ikumi first meet Kazuki when they were kids, they were online friends and happened to meet up on day. Ikumi personality was similar to that of a robot mixed with a bloodhound, she always seemed to follow orders from Kazuki depending on what they were.

"Kamakura-kun... Don't you plan on playing with us..."

"No...not yet, I need to finish this some of the programming for this... feel free to play before me." Kazuki not moving an in away from the computer typing in computer codes at an abnormally fast pace.

"If your not going to play yet... Then I won't either... It'll be more fun it we all play together."

Daisuke taking notice of this "What the hell if you guys won't play I won't play either."

Everyone decided not to play either

"Does it really matter?' He mumbled in a barely audible tone.

"Did you say something Kamakura-kun?" Ikumi asked

"Nothing... Nothing at all." He responded still typing away at the keyboard.

an hour had nearly passed without them starting up the game. Daisuke went into the living room of the home to turn on the TV. A few minutes later he came back with a panicked face "GUYS! GUYS! You gotta see what's on TV, it's about Sword Art Online and it's pretty bad." Everyone left the room including Kazuki, he didn't really care on what was on TV, but Daisuke and Ikumi dragged him out.

"A Tragic VRMMORPG Incident: Start of the Online Death Game." stated a news reporter.. "10,000 online players for the game Sword Art Online are trapped unable to log out, family members concerned about their children trying to remove the NerveGear killed them in the process. The man who created the game Kayaba Akihiko is no were to be found, everyone with the NerveGear is now being Hospitalized recent informat-" Daisuke turned off the TV.

"No way... I can't believe something like that could happen." he said "Everyone was depressed. "So Kamakura-san saved us then, if we didn't wait for him, some of us would probably be stuck their too, and even be..." The room feel into a deep silence, then everyone started clapping for Kazuki.

"Thanks for saving our ass man.'

"Thanks man, I'm glad I'm not stuck in their."

"As excepted of Kazuki-san amazing as always." All of his friends complimented him It was meaningless though he didn't care.

"Well then, looks like we should throw this stuff away huh," Daisuke asked holding on to his NerveGear and copy of the game Sword Art Online." Just as Daisuke and his friends were about to throw it away, Kazuki thought of an idea.

"Wait! Don't throw those away, I plan on using those." He shouted abruptly. Everyone glazed at him, unsure of of what he was thinking. One of them guessed and thought "Ah I get it, Kamakura-san plans on logging out the People of Sword Art Online." "Not even close way to off." He thought "Oh well, It doesn't matter if I get to keep it then it's fine."

All of his friends thought he was going to be saving lives, they all gladly left their NerveGear and copy of the games with him before they left the premises. "Let's see here, including mine there are a total of 9 games and NerveGears." He smiled "A game of life and death huh... Interesting, very Interesting." He went into his room, and opened up his back closet, revealing the robot he first made. "Okay Techno-san, sorry to bother you, but I'm gonna need you for an experiment." He apologized

Kazuki locked himself up in his room most of the time, working on his "project" wanting to complete it as fast as he could. The Cyborg served as a temporary link since he did not want to risk his life for this game until it was complete. 5 months later he did it, he successfully linked the data of his level 52 Aura Kingdom character to Sword Art Online, and as a bonus he linked the game Sword Art Online to Aura Kingdom it was possible to travel between the two. "Finally.. It's done. Now to experience this game of Life and Death."

He sent a package to all of his friends to let them know of the news. The letter was going to tell them everything they needed to know. He wasn't going to wait for them to join him or listen to their answer. He put on the NerveGear and started it up

"Link start." Said Kazuki.

_Hearing- Okay_

_Touch- Okay_

_Sight- Okay_

_Smell- Okay_

_Taste- Okay_

_Language- Japanese._

_Log in_:: :account_

_:password_

_Character creation_

_Level 42 Taichi - Duelist available  
_

_Would you like to use it?_

_Karma (M)  
_

_**YES **__ NO _

_**WELCOME TO SWORD ART ONLINE**  
_

_March 2, 2023  
_

_Floor 1: Town of Beginnings_

"Amazing it really worked!" he exclaimed It feels so real, so this is what the game feels like... Oh that's right."

He quickly opened up the character window, all his stated weren't set. "As I thought, I gotta reset the Envoy's Path and my own skills huh, oh well it's not that big of a deal." He switched to inventory "That's good the currency from Aura Kingdom to SAO was done successfully. Then looked at his skilled "Hm... I never did figure this out... so all of these count as [[Sword Skills]] and my subclass... is known as an [[Unique Skill]]?" he pondered "Is it apart of this games function, or is it because oh how this character is from Aura Kingdom... oh well." he said as he continued "Now then, come out The Duke of Darkness Eligos." He summoned the. Eidolon proudly and smirked at his success.

"It's good to see you again." his dark and brooding Eidolon said to him. Yes Karma had earned many Eidolons with high a enough luck and loot rate and due in many various ways; he had the following Eidolons, Grimm, Sigrun, Gigas, Eligos, Kotonoha, Athena, Vayu, Shirayuki,and Rhodri. But out of all of the Eidolons he had Eligos was one of his favorites for some inexplicable reason he felt a connection to Eligos, like he could understand him. The Eidolons he used the most in game were Eligos, Vayu and Kotonoha with Shirayuki in 4thplace.

but before the game was shut down he was about to complete other Eidolon Key Fragments: Bahamut, Baldr, Serera, Nazrudin and Quelkulan. Nazrudin and Quelkulan would be valuable assets in completing Sword Art Online so so he knew he must finish those Key Fragments and quickly. Checking his inventory he had 67 unused Large Experience Crystals and 30 Pure Experience Crystals, he knew it'd be best to save them until get's those Eidolons

"Alright it's best I start heading up the higher floors immediately, best to find a guild too..." he said rushing off for information filled with excitement.

* * *

Hey please review tell me if there are any errors, this story will not only revolve around Kazuki - Karma or Kirito, but also their friends and the people around them like Log Horizon. As for Kazuki's friends Saeko and Daisuke are also playing extremely important roles, along with another one who works along with Kazuki from behind the scenes. The other 5 Characters I would like to have them as OC submitted by you guys without an antagonist role.

Daisuke is a Ravanger/Guardian with his name in game Yuutaka

Saeko is a Duelist/Brawler with her name in the game as Saeko,

That's 2 guys and 2 girls (-his friend from behind the scenes) since their are like 5 extra characters I'd like OC submission for them in the reviews. Please tell me there age (13-16 please) their class in Aura Kingdom and their Subclass and what their appearance and personality is like along with how they treat Kazuki.


End file.
